


The Party

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Party, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Disney References, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, disney costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: When Bucky can’t handle a loud party, you comfort him and shows your boyfriend the best Disney film of all times.Square Filled: Disney ( @buckybarnesbingo)





	The Party

You were almost too caught up talking with Wanda and Maria as the party filled the night to notice Bucky was missing, but the fact you couldn’t see his Prince Eric’ costume when you looked at where he once had been standing beside Sam and Steve.

“I’ll be right back,” you muttered to your friends.

Almost everyone was dressed as a different character, which was something you had planned a few weeks earlier, when Tony announced Morgan’s birthday would be Disney themed. Sam and Steve were, respectively, Prince Naveen and Hercules, Natasha was – with the assistance of a wig – Merida, Maria and Fury had completely ignored the instructions and showed up with normal clothes, and Wanda was Belle. You had dressed as one of the soldiers from Mulan, leaving people to figure out which and just shrugging off with any guess.

You walked past the people and the screaming children, trying not to cringe at the loud sounds. You only found your boyfriend by the lake, sat with his pants rolled up.

“Hey,” you took off your helmet. “Are you okay?”

He glanced at you, and shook his head, making his hair fall from the improvised bun he’d made in the meantime.

“It’s kinda loud inside,” he looked guilty. “I didn’t think it’d be so deafening, I was imagining…” he struggled to find a word.

“Something quieter?” you suggested.

Bucky nodded, and you offered him a small sympathetic smile.

“Not really. Kids can be brutal in so many senses.”

He shrugged a bit, still looking affected, and you reached out to take his hand for a moment.

“Let’s go home. I’ll take to Pepper, she’ll talk to Tony… They’ll understand.”

Bucky didn’t protest, only watching you entering and seeing you right out after a short moment, seeing no one other than Morgan in front of you.

“Uncle Bucky,” she ran to him. “You were leaving without saying goodbye.”

He didn’t miss the smile on your face as the little girl ran to him, and you turned to talk to Pepper once again.

“Again, thank you for inviting us,” you said before stepped away.

You kissed Morgan’s cheek for the second time that night, and was soon driving away with him sat with closed eyes by your side. If you didn’t know Bucky, you’d tell he was sleeping, but you knew your boyfriend was just trying to relax.

When you reached your house – which was still in the same property as the compound, far enough to feel private but close enough for emergencies – he was still tight and uncomfortable.

“Sorry,” he muttered, scratching the shoulder where his metal arm met his skin nervously. “I knew you wanted to stay.”

Before your boyfriend could continue, you walked to him and cupped his face in your hands.

“There’s nothing to apologise for. Kids’ parties are loud, I  _ told  _ you.”

Bucky let out a sad chuckle, and you pondered for a moment.

“Do you remember when you told me you didn’t know where my costume is from?” you changed the focus of the conversation.

Your boyfriend frowned for a moment.

“Yes?”

“Well, what do you say about changing out of these clothes and into something comfortable and I’ll show you the best Disney film to be ever produced?” you suggest.

Bucky seemed surprised, but nodded, caught in your excitement.

“Okay, then,” you opened a smile. “I’m gonna make caramel popcorn. You're gonna love it.”


End file.
